Managing Seclusion
by I-Like-Sulley
Summary: Ever since his father died, Seymoure has had trouble expressing himself, either in the classroom, or on campus. But when he meets James P. Sullivan, that all changes. But when Sulley's the only one Seymoure can trust, is Sulley up to the challenge? SulleyxOC T for now, M for possible later chapters.


_**Hello, everyone! So, I really like Sulley. Alot (As if you couldn't tell by the username, which was originally ILoveSulley) and ever since I've seen the promos for Monsters University, I've liked him 10x More.**_

_**I've really wanted to make this. Baiscally this is my AU for MU. I hope you enjoy! Make sure you review!**_

* * *

_**Managing Seclusion  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Seymoure Fransworth folded and organized his clothes and books. He was finally going to college. The current pit in his stomach was growing ever so slightly.

Seymoure was a tall monster, he had broad shoulders, his fur was long and brown, his torso was a large rectangle with rounded corners. His arms were long and large, the same was with his legs. His head was a hairy mess, the hair sticking out, making his head look triangular. He had large, curled horns. His knuckles has twisted horns on it, along with where the fingers bend. His feet weren't feet, but were claws with fur around it. He had large bat wings that were pitch black. His teeth were jagged.

He heard a knocking at the door, and turned to see his mother. She was similar to him, with the wings, horns and fur.

"Oh, my little Seymoure is finally going to college." His mother grabbed him and pulled him in a tight hug. Seymoure could barely breathe as his mother let go. She was teary-eyed.

"I've been dreading this day since you were born." She said. She sniffed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm going to miss you **SO **much." She said, hugging him again.

"Oh, mom. Your killing me." Seymoure said. "No, seriously. Your draining the air from my lungs."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, pulling away from him. She put her hand to her mouth.

"You remind me so much of your father." She said.

Seymoure looked away from his mother. When Seymoure was 6, his father left with no warning, and never came back. He saw him again, with "his new mom", and found that they divorced. His dad was happy. His mother was able to prove that she should have full custody of Seymoure. His father later died by mobsters for never repaying his debt.

His mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Seymoure. Your father was a good man at times. He may have left us, but you shouldn't hate him for it." She said.

Seymoure sighed heavily. He turned to his mother.

"I didn't say he was bad." He said.

"You know you were thinking it." She replied, nearly cutting him off.

Seymoure sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bus to the university pull up. A white bus, with blue letters spelling _MONSTERS UNIVERSITY _on it. Seymoure picked up his bags.

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go." She said. She hugged him one more time as Seymoure walked out to the bus. "You visit me every Christmas and Thanksgiving." She said.

"I will. I promise." He said. He walked to the bus and climbed into it. The entire bus was filled with monsters. Seymoure walked down the aisle with a quick pace as he sat in a random seat.

"Hey, watch where those things go, man!" Someone in his seat said.

"Oh, sorry." Seymoure tucked his wings and layed back on them. It would feel uncomfortable, but Seymoure didn't want an awkward trip.

He looked over to the person sitting with him. He was a large monster, with horns and a tail tucked between his legs. He was blue with purple dots, and the fur on top of his head was curled up. His bag was on the floor.

Seymoure set down his bag next to the other guy's as he leaned back on his wings. He stared up at the ceiling as more monsters climbed on the bus. Once everyone was on, the bus began to lurch forward. Seymoure sighed and closed his eyes. He lived far outside of Monstropolis, and it would be a while before they got to the university. He felt the guy shift next to him. He stuck out his right hand towards Seymoure.

"James P. Sullivan. You can call me Sulley."

Seymoure shook the guy's hand.

"Seymoure Fransworth." Seymoure said.

Sulley smiled and sat back in his chair.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Sulley asked.

"Just general classes- I'm not sure what I really want to be." Seymoure said.

"Ah, well I want to be a scarer. My dad was a living legend, you know." Sulley said, turning his head to Seymoure.

"Yeah, I thought your last name was familiar." Seymoure said.

Sulley sighed, smiled and layed his head back on the seat.

"Ever since my dad started scaring and stopped being around, I felt like I was responsible for being a helpful hand." He said.

Seymoure felt a pit in his stomach.

"Yeah...I know how you feel." He said neutrally.

"Oh, was your dad a great scarer too?" Sulley said.

Seymoure felt stuck. He didn't want to tell Sulley about his father, especially since it's so dishonorable. But if he lied, and Sulley found out, it could cause their current relationship to plummet. Seymoure decided to say the first thing on his mind.

"My father is one of the greatest scarers ever." Seymoure said. The feeling in his stomach skyrocketed so that he felt it in his hands and feet.

"Really? I haven't heard about a Fransworth in the Corporation." Sulley said.

"Yeah, he's retired. Not many people hear about him nowadays." Seymoure said. The feeling was all throughout his body, causing his head to throb.

"Oh, alright." Sulley said. "Hey, wake me up when we're at the University, all right?"

"Sure." Seymoure said.

Sulley turned his head away and suddenly, he was still.

Seymoure reached down and zipped open his bag. He pulled out his eyeglasses. While putting them on, he reached down and pulled out a book. _The Basics of Scaring_. He opened it up and started reading.

* * *

***Sulley 3rd Person POV***

Sulley watched the outside world move quickly as his eyes kept trying to close. He has had a whole week of sleepless nights, and this noisy bus ride isn't helping.

A feeling began to tug at his stomach. His tail twitched as he reached down and moved it next to his foot. Sulley's head felt dizzy as he closed his eyes slowly. Sulley was finally going to sleep. But then the bus hit a bump and Sulley's head slammed against the window.

Sulley groaned as he rubbed his head. He looked over to the guy next to him, Seymoure, as butterfies began to flutter in his stomach. This feeling started as soon as Seymoure sat down. He was reading something. He was wearing glasses.

"You wear **glasses**?" Sulley said.

Seymoure turned to Sulley.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said.

"Eh, I can't sleep. This bus is sleep-proof." Sulley said.

"Hm." Seymoure said.

Sulley leaned over and looked at the book.

_'The basics of scaring'? Are you joking? _Sulley thought.

"You interested in this book?" Seymoure asked Sulley.

Sulley turned his head, and suddenly, they were about 2 Inches away from each other's face.

Seymoure turned away. The butterflies were scattering all around Sulley's stomach.

Seymoure closed the book and handed it to Sulley.

"Here." Seymoure muttered.

Sulley put the book on his lap and opened to a random page.

_Spiders, Snakes, Insects? What is this? _Sulley thought.

"Confused?" He heard Seymoure say.

Sulley looked back at him, and realized the expression on his face, which was a confused look. He changed his expression.

"I don't understand, why are you studying this?" Sulley asked.

"You never know if I'll become a scarer or not." Seymoure said.

"But you don't really study scaring you really just...**do **it." Sulley said.

Seymoure chuckled. "You should save that, you might need it again." He said.

Sulley gave the book back to Seymoure. He took off his glasses, folded them and put both of them in his bag.

Sulley layed his head back down on the window and stared out of it.

Sulley drummed his fingers on his legs, yawned loudly and leaned his head on his hand. Sulley didn't understand why he wasn't sleeping- he would always lay in bed at night, without a blanket, and he would stare at the ceiling, not being able to fall asleep. He'd always feel like he drank a few cups of coffee.

He would of course act like he was sleeping when his mother would wake up to use the bathroom. When it was morning, the drowziness would creep up on him, and he would be the first to wake up. Sulley always had a good sleep- and just dissmissed the insomnia as being nervous for college- but he thinks it's something else. He just didn't know what.

"Here we are." He heard Seymoure say. He looked out the window. The bus was pulling up to the university.

The bus parked and the doors opened.

"Everyone off!" The bus driver said. Sulley and Seymoure got up and picked up their bags. They got in line of the bustling monsters in the aisle. Sulley looked at Seymoure from behind his shoudler. He was looking out of the window.

_I barely know this kid, _Sulley thought. _But I know he's going to have to do with my time here._


End file.
